robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape Detention (KingJasonVII)
:To rate and review this game, see here. Escape Detention is a horror game by KingJasonVII created on August 28, 2012. Players are stuck in detention again and your main goal is to find a way out and in the end run home. Players go through a series of rooms in order to run back home. Gameplay Escape Detention is an interactive puzzle game where players has to click on several things in order to move to the next room. Placed throughout the game are interactive items, such as books, the calculator and the sandbox. The interactive items are an integral part of the game, as they are required to activate various objects and entrances to the next room. Scattered throughout the game are security lasers. Security lasers are used to protect intruders from entering the school, however in this game, security lasers damage your health, forcing you to start from detention again. They are only seen through the Hallway. Description You got detention again... Seriously this stinks, the door is locked u have to escape, find the way out of detention and then try to get out of the school. ---- Rooms Escape Detention contains 16 different rooms in order to win the game. Detention The Detention is the very first room players access. Here you will find a blackboard, a locked door and a bookcase. In order to advance to the next room, the player must click on the bottom divider of the brown bookshelf, which will open up a door into the Hallway. Hallway The Hallway is the second room which is accessible through the detention room after accessing the secret passage in the detention room. The Hallway consists of stairs, a rug leading to the stairs. In order to advance to the Janitor's Room, the player must click on the top left pillar, located on top of the stairs, before climbing back down to enter the secret passage. Janitor's Room The Janitor's Room is the third room which can be accessed through the secret stairways located in the Hallway. In order to advance to the Gym, the player must push the boxes or crates which is blocking the access to the Gym. This room is also considered to be the shortest room to access. Gym The Gym is the fourth room which is accessible after pushing the crates which is blocking the pathway to the room. This is one of the largest accessible areas in the whole game. To pass this room, players must click and walk through a red wall. This will then lead to the Maths Class. Math Class The Maths Class, or known as Math Class in-game, is the fifth room which can be accessed after walking through a red wall. Players will then land in the Maths Class. Players must then walk through the sign which includes all the signs (e.g. addition, subtraction). This will tell them the code as 1779. Players must then head over to the calculator section and type 1779 into the calculator which will then unlock the next area. Cafeteria The Cafeteria is the sixth room, accessible after the Maths Class Room and before the Bathroom. This is considered one of the biggest accessible areas in the whole game. In order to advance to the next room, players must walk onto the wall, jumping on a wall before jumping on the brown food to unlock the Bathroom. Bathroom The Bathroom is the seventh room, which can be accessed after jumping on the brown ingredient in the Cafeteria room. This room is accessed before the Tech Lab. To access the Tech Lab, players will need to click on the farthest right mirror which will unlock the next room, the Tech Lab. Tech Lab The Tech Lab is the eighth room, accessible after the Bathroom and before the Teachers' Lounge. Players must click on the top left brown book on the left bookshelf, before walking through it. Teachers' Lounge The Teachers' Lounge is the ninth room, which can be accessed after the player walks through the left bookshelf at the Tech Lab. Players must then walk through the wall behind the pink brick, thus entering the Principal's Office. Principal's Office The Principal's Office is the tenth room, which can be accessed after the Teachers' Lounge and before the Art Class. In order to advance to the next area, the player must click on the blue screen on the computer, before walking through the computer. This will lead to the Art Class. Art Class The Art Class is the eleventh room in the game. This can be accessed after the Principal's Office and after Recess. In order to advance to the playground, the player must jump from the farthest left painting into a vent. This will then lead the player to the playground. Recess The Playground, also known as Recess, is the twelfth room in the game. This is considered the biggest area in the whole entire game. Recess can be accessed after Art Class and before the Nurse's Office. The player must land on the sandbox and click on the sandcastle. This will unlock the sandcastle, making the player fall. Nurse's Office The Nurse's Office is the thirteenth room in the Escape Detention game. This is accessed after Recess and before the Front Office. In order to pass this room, the player must click on the middle drawer, which will make an entrance to the Front Office, before walking through the entrance. Front Office The Front Office is the fourteenth room in the game and can be accessed after the Nurse's Office and before the Storage Room. In order to pass this room, players must jump on top of the Box Tops sign before jumping foorward to land into the Storage Room. Storage Room The Storage Room is the second last room, as well as, the fifteenth room in the game, which can be accessed after the Front Office and before the Vents. This room is fairly easy and can be completed by clicking on the yellow door knob which leads to the final room. Vents The Vent, or known as Vents, is the last and sixteenth room in the whole game, besides running home and completing the game. This room is considered to be the hardest room to complete. In order to complete the whole game, the player must climb to the blue spikes, jumping to the next platform and walking through the door. Interactive Objects *Bookshelf Divider - Detention *Pillar - Hallway *Staircase - Hallway *Sandcastle - Recess Category:Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Horror Games Category:Escape Detention